deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hagrid VS Big the cat
Description Sonic vs. Harry Potter! Which strong, but gentle giant will win! Interlude Wiz: When you see a giant, what would you think of it? Boomstick: It's a big scary monster! Like everyone else! Wiz: But what if that giant, was a little....nice. Boomstick: Yeah, like Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper! Wiz: And Big, the Cat. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. Hagrid Wiz: Hagrid is the son of Mr Hagrid and a Giantess, the half-brother of Grawp and gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Boomstick: Whoa! Look at the size of this guy, he's huge! Wiz: Rubeus Hagrid was born in 1928 and went to the school of Hogwarts where he befriended an Acromantula named Aragog and was framed for murders by Voldemort and expelled. Boomstick: Hagrid then decided to kick some ass and fought in the First Wizarding War against Voldemort and befriended the young Harry Potter. Wiz: Hagrid would guide Harry and his friends throughout their school career and fight in the second Wizarding War. Boomstick: Hagrid may look like a nice guy, but annoy him and your dead. Wiz: Hagrid can bend shotguns and throw people with ease. He is also a master of physical combat and was able to overpower a bunch of Aurors and knock them out with a single punch. Boomstick: Hagrid also carries a crossbow to shoot enemies with, but the only problem with it is that it takes a longtime to reload, especially when under pressure. He also has a magical umbrella that contains the fragments of his wands and is able to cast minor charms, but this is useless in combat. Wiz: Hagrid's Giant blood allows him to take powerful curses and dark magic and survive, so he's pretty tough. However, Hagrid is very slow, and prefers to fight only when absolutely necessary, but he still has a lot of experience to draw upon. Boomstick: If you provoke this guy or annoy his friends, you better remove yourself from the area fast. Hagrid: You three had better be looking after yourselves all right? Big the cat Boomstick: You know him, you hate him, it's the character nobody likes, it's Big! Wiz: Big is kinda like the Yamcha of Sonic. No wait, he IS the Yamcha of Sonic! Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, let's get this over with. Wiz: Alright, here we go. Hailing from Cat Country... Boomstick: We're talking about Big, right. Because this sounds like a Six Flags area reject... Wiz: I know, but we got to roll with it. Anyway, Big and Froggy, yes he has a pet frog, are best friends and love to fish. They were fishing one day, when Froggy ate a Chaos Emerald. Boomstick: And grew a tail! Frog tails! Wiz: Ugh! After Froggy grew a tail, Big went after Froggy and pulled him out of the water in some of the worst gameplay ever. You'd be shocked to know Boomstick, but Big is actually a very capable fighter. Boomstick: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! ''' Wiz: Big is able to take down hoards of evil robots easily and managed to damage Metal Madness, the final boss of Sonic Heroes. '''Boomstick: Big's main attack is his Belly Flop, where he stops injustice with his big fat belly. I bet Big's like, "You stop right there, or I'll use my belly!" Wiz: Big also has a fishing rod, which he can use to lift objects like a gigantic spiked ball. Jesus, what was SEGA thinking? Boomstick: He can also resist pain for a couple of seconds, sort of like Nolan Bane, but better or worse, I can't tell. Wiz: Big can also spindash, thought probably not as fast as the other Sonic characters, because you know, his amazing belly of justice. Boomstick: Big is also immune to poison and electricity, can run pretty fast, and can swim. Wiz: Big is also pretty smart, and knows how to use technology. He can easily pilot a robotic suit and can activate it quickly. He knows how to use missiles, fly, you name it, he could possibly do it. Boomstick: Big has also many achievements, like damaging Metal Overlord, tanked a spindash from Silver Sonic and didn't feel anything, and killed an army of robots with ONE spindash! Wiz: However, Big is very dumb, and can be manipulated easier than Knuckles. Boomstick: This cat is one heck of a monster though! Big: "Froggy! Where are yooou?" Interlude Wizz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Big the cat 10's Version In the edge of forbidden forest, Big and Froggy were playing hide and seek, and Froggy hopped out of the forest towards Hagrid's Hut and went inside it. Big: Froggy, where are you? Big enters the hut to see Froggy trapped in a cage and a fire roaring with Hagrid chopping up Meat with a knife. Hagrid: Can I help you...? Big: Froggy no. Big tries to release him from the cage but Hagrid stops him. Hagrid: No pal, your Frog is going to the school and your not having it. Big growls, raises his fist, and punches Hagrid out through the door and onto the floor. Hagrid stands up. Hagrid: Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!! Fight!! Hagrid charges at Big and hits him in the face and in the gut, but Big then headbutts Hagrid and knees him in the belly. Hagrid then grabs Big's arm and tosses him into a tree, breaking it. Big then throws the broken tree at Hagrid, which knocks him aside. Hagrid grabs his crossbow from his coat and shoots twice. Big dodges both shots and attempts to Belly Flop Hagrid, who shoots him in the shoulder. Big then grabs his fishing rod and it latches onto Hagrid's shirt and Big throws him into his house through the front door. Hagrid punches Big in the knee while Big hits Hagrid with his rod's mace, messing up Hagrid's face. Big: Ho Ho, that's what you get for capturing my friend! Hagrid: It's not over yet pal! Big attempts to punch Hagrid who dodges, grabs a knife, and stabs Big in the side. Big screams, wrenches the dagger out, and spindashes into Hagrid, knocking him out of the house. Big: Give me my friend, please. Hagrid: No, it belongs to the school now. Hagrid kicks Big, who dodges Hagrid then punches him in the face, but Big tosses him to the ground and belly flops on Hagrid, cracking a few ribs. Big then grabs his fishing rod and attempts to hit Hagrid with the mace, but he ducks under it, grabs it, wrenches it off, and tosses it at Big. Big is hit by the mace then hit by Hagrid, but Big then hits Hagrid in the face several times, spindashes into Hagrid, knocking him to the ground, and bellyflops onto Hagrid's face, killing him and blood spewing. Hagrid: Nooo Big stands up and rescues Froggy from the cage Big: There you go Froggy, let's go home. Froggy: Ribbet The two walk off into the forest, leaving Harry to mourn over Hagrid. K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Hagrid is fishing one day, when he pulls out something weird. A frog comes out and Hagrid is about to take it when a scary, big cat comes at him and tackles him. Big: Hey, how dare you kidnap Froggy! Hagrid: Sorry weirdo, but this is going to be my dinner tonight. Either scram or I will have to beat you senseless! Big: Bring it! FIGHT! Hagrid fires a magic spell at Big, who easily takes the spell and tackles Hagrid. Hagrid manages to push Big off him, and fires another spell, causing Big to fall down. Hagrid then pulls out his crossbow and fires multiple arrows at Big, who blocks the arrows with his parasol. Big then spin dashes at Hagrid, knocking the gentle giant down. Hagrid: You're a tough one that's for sure! Hagrid fires more magical spells at Big, who knocks them aside with his umbrella. Big then uses his fishing rod and pulls Hagrid over and punches him in the face. He then throws Hagrid in the air and squishes him with a Belly Flop. Hagrid: This will take longer than I thought. Hagrid pushes Big off of him, but Big slaps Hagrid, causing Hagrid to fall down. Hagrid moves to the side as Big attempts to impale him with a spindash. Big: I won't stop until I get Froggy back! Big then spin dashes at Hagrid again, but Hagrid dodges, causing Big to hit a tree. Hagrid fires more magical spells at Big, who reflects them with his parasol. He then glides at Hagrid and belly flops him. Big then picks him up and starts tossing him around before throwing Hagrid in the air and using his parasol like a baseball bat, knocking him far back. Hagrid is bruised and Big is too, but not as bad. Hagrid gets up and hops to the top of his house and starts firing more magical spells at Big. Big deflects them with his parasol, but is hit in the stomach by an arrow. Hagrid: You can't get me from here, you big purple dummy! Big then uses his Fishing Rod and gets to where Hagrid is. Hagrid: Uh oh. Hagrid tries to hit Big with some magical spells, but Big takes the spells and grabs Hagrid. He picks up Hagrid and breaks his back, causing Hagrid to kneel in pain. Big then uses his fishing rod and puts its around Hagrid's neck and pulls hard back, causing Hagrid's head to pop off. KO! Big frees Froggy from his cage and walks away as Harry Potter and friends mourn Hagrid's death. Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: You see Wiz? This is why you don't find purple cats in the pet store, their evil monsters!! Wiz: Since the two don't really have much of an arsenal, this battle became a fist fight. Although Hagrid has lots of experience, he will only get into a fight as a last resort, even if someone's abusing him, making him kind of wimp while Big is more easily provoked. Boomstick: Big was just that bit stronger and faster than Hagrid, and has defeated far deadlier opponents than Hagrid, like Metal Madness. So defeating Hagrid was a breeze. Wiz: Even though Hagrid was smarter, Big is extremely durable, allowing him to take the abuse and defeat Hagrid with his arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Hagrid was in "Big" trouble!! Wiz: The Winner is Big the Cat. Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Now this is why I didn't buy a cat! Wiz: This battle wasn't too close. While Hagrid did have the intelligence and experience advantage, it was all he had against Big in the first place. Boomstick: Big was just overall stronger than Hagrid, being able to damage the likes of Metal Sonic and lift Amy and Cream at the same time! Wiz: And Big was also tough enough to take Hagrid's blows, considering all he had was a crossbow and a wand. And in H2H, Big dominated easily, considering how Harry Potter characters always do the fighting with their wands instead of fists. Boomstick: Looks like this problem was too "Big" for Hagrid to handle! Wiz: The winner is Big the Cat. Advantages and Disadvantages Big The Cat - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+Better fighter *+Could take whatever Hagrid threw at him *+More durable *+Dominated in close range *+Better weapons *-Dumber *-Less experience Hagrid - Loser *+More experience *+Smarter *-Weaker *-Could barely harm Big *-Not as durable *-Not as skilled *-Unable to counter most of Big's moves *-No H2H training How many stars would you rate this battle (Hagrid VS Big the Cat)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:"Heavyweight" Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Harry Potter Themed Death battles